1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack, for example, to a battery pack including a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a secondary battery is a battery capable of being repeatedly charged and discharged. The secondary battery may be charged by using, as an energy source, not only an existing electric power system, such as a power plant, but also renewable energy, such as solar energy. Such a secondary battery may be used as an energy source for an electric device, such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, and also for large equipment that requires a relatively large amount of power, such as a car.
A plurality of secondary batteries may be connected in series and/or in parallel to provide high output or high capacity. The battery pack may further include a controller for controlling charging and/or discharging of secondary batteries and preventing over-charging and/or over-discharging.